You Are All Of Me
by Darkness31
Summary: Shadow, después, de haber descubierto su pasado y propósito en este mundo, decide cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a María, pero su falta de felicidad y amor harán que se sienta solo y triste, pero una sola persona o mejor dicho, eriza, hará que sienta lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con María y algo más. SHADAMY: You Are All OF Me... Basada en el juego "Shadow The Hedgehog"
1. Prólogo

**Hola a toda la comunidad de FanFiction, aquí les traigo el prólogo de mi querida primera historia, soy nuevo en esto así que tengan piedad, Please! Bueno no les quito más su tiempo he aquí el Prólogo.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Allá arriba, fuera de la exosfera, en una especie de "Arca Espacial" mejor conocida como A.R.K., una de las más viles masacres que hayan podido existir se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar. Decenas de hombres pertenecientes a una especie asociación militar llamada abreviadamente G.U.N. disparaban a matar sin piedad a todo aquel ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino buscando uno en común, uno que según ellos sería un problema muy grave para la humanidad, un ser tan poderoso que nadie podría controlar si se llegara a perder su control, no correrían el riesgo, ellos no…

\- **¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!** – Gritó un soldado que corría, junto con otros tres soldados más, detrás de una pequeña joven rubia y una especie de erizo negro con vetas rojas el cual parecía estar muy nervioso y asustado al igual que la pequeña de ojos azules y mirada muy triste debido a toda la situación.

Llegaron a una especie de habitación con muchos controles y pantallas, hacia un lado había varias de lo que al parecer eran capsulas de emergencia pero solo una funcionaba, la pequeña rubia decidida empujó al erizo negro dentro de esta y cerró la puerta de dicha capsula provocando que el erizo le dirigiera una mirada de confusión y miedo, miedo de lo peor…

\- **¡María! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame salir!** – El erizo gritaba desesperado mientras golpeaba la capsula inútilmente intentando romperla y salir de allí sin éxito alguno.

\- **¡No Shadow! Tú debes salvarte** – Dijo mientras corría hacia los paneles y activaba la capsula lista para despejar solo faltaba presionar un único botón rojo llamativo y alejado de todos los demás de dichos paneles.

En ese momento llegaron los soldados G.U.N. con intención de matarlos, a ambos…

\- **Adiós Shadow** – Dijo antes de presionar el botón y sentir como una bala se incrustaba en su pecho causándole la muerte instantáneamente cayendo al suelo seguido de la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

* * *

\- **¡María!** – Se despertó de aquella pesadilla sudando y con la respiración bastante agitada sentándose en su cama e intentando relajarse – **María** – Dijo al recordar a aquella chica que lo había salvado hace 50 años en aquella "Arca Espacial".

El erizo no dijo ninguna otra palabra y se volvió a acostar, aquello era un recuerdo, un terrible recuerdo, uno que por más que quisiera olvidarlo o borrarlo de su mente… no podía… pero tampoco debía sentirse culpable. El estaba vivo gracias a ella y lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecerle era cumplirle ese gran favor que ella le pidió en el A.R.K. cuando aún no habían problemas.

 **Flash Back**

Estaban caminando por esa gran estación espacial en órbita, todo era hermoso, demasiado hermoso, la vista de la Tierra desde fuera de ella era simplemente un paisaje épico y muy hermoso. Shadow se detuvo delante del gran ventanal viendo la Tierra detenidamente, vio las estrellas, los otros planetas, no muy lejos estaba Mobius, vio el Sol a lo lejos, la Luna también... era algo magnífico…

\- **Es hermoso… ¿Verdad?** – Preguntó María al ver a Shadow con la vista perdida hacia fuera de la nave gracias a aquel gran ventanal que se encontraba por uno de los pasillos de la instalación.

\- **Si… Es muy lindo… Pero aun no entiendo que son esos montones de esferas rodantes… ¿Qué son María?** – Preguntó Shadow al no conocer nada de la vida en la Tierra y sobre los planetas.

\- **Esos son planetas Shadow, son mundos llenos de vida, algún día iras a ese planeta** – dijo señalando la Tierra – **Y verás lo hermoso que es, pero… hay muchas cosas que corrompen a este planeta** – Al decir esto, Shadow la vio intrigado.

\- **¿Corrompen? ¿Qué o quién corrompe ese planeta?** – Preguntó por el comentario de la chica rubia.

\- **La maldad Shadow, la maldad…**

\- **Hhhmmm** – En ese momento recordó el significado de maldad, frunció un poco el ceño tomando una mirada seria y fría.

\- **Tú fuiste creado para esto Shadow, para eliminar todo rastro de maldad existente en este mundo** – Dijo con la mirada triste debido a lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que pasaba en su planeta, destrucciones, asesinatos, muertes, guerras, peleas entre naciones, todo, absolutamente todo estaba mal – **Shadow…** \- Llamó al erizo para que este volteara a verla – **Quiero que me prometas algo…**

\- **Dime, lo que sea** – dijo poniéndole más atención y acercándose a ella.

\- **Prométeme que harás que las cosas sean mejor en nuestro mundo, que harás todo lo que este a tu alcance para erradicar la maldad, ¡Prométemelo!** – Dijo en un tono de súplica y tristeza.

\- **¡Lo Prometo!**

 **End Flash Back**

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, después de haber pasado 50 años criogenizado y al despertar no poder recordar nada de lo que viviste, eso era terrible… un tiempo después conoció a muchas personas, tanto buenas como malas, conoció al Dr. Eggman el cual le ofreció la historia de su pasado a cambio de las Chaos Esmeralds, unas especies de piedras mágicas con mucho poder. En ese momento recordó todas las cosas malas que había hecho para conseguirlas, había destruido, había matado… había peleado contra quien consideraba su archienemigo, Sonic, había causado mucho desastre, mucho. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y se podría decir que a pesar de todo, él había conseguido lo que quería, formaba parte del Team Sonic, no volvió a trabajar más con el Dr. Eggman, había descubierto su pasado y su propósito en este mundo, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo, y a pesar de que tenía más de 50 años lucía mejor que nunca cómo si tuviera 17 años, pero algo le faltaba, ese algo, ese sentimiento mejor dicho, la falta de ese sentimiento lo hacía despiadado y frío y hacía que sus otros sentimientos no reaccionaran, le faltaba felicidad… amor… había conocido a muchas personas amables y amigables pero ninguno le hacía sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con María, ese conexión con ese alguien que sabes que no te abandonará, que estará siempre allí, para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, él no tenía nada de eso, e inclusive había estado con un par de chicas que por cierto una de ellas es su compañera de equipo, pero nada, había tenido muchas aventuras, pero no conocía a esa persona ideal, estaba solo… y eso sólo lo hacía pensar en María, y… Llorar… Si llorar, llorar al saber que no la pudo salvar, saber que ella estaba muerta quizás por su culpa, por existir… Pero se tranquilizaba al recordar su promesa y diciendo una frase que le tranquilizaba aún más: **"Ella está en un lugar mejor"**. Luego de parar de llorar y tranquilizarse decidió seguir durmiendo debido a que eran las 1:30 am, mañana sería un nuevo día y de seguro se encontrará mejor y con muchos más ánimos. – **Buenas Noches… María…** \- Dijo antes de quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

 **Que tal el prólogo eh? Espero que les haya gustado, y por cierto… que demonios hacía Shadow llorando? Pobre U.U pero ya se sentirá mejor, esta historia apenas comienza, nos leemos FanFictioners…**

 **PD: Ténganme piedad T.T, es mi primera historia y realmente quisiera escucharlos, bueno leerlos realmente ¬.¬, dejen reviews!**


	2. ¿Por qué lloras?

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos y queridas lectoras. Simplemente pido disculpas por haber tardado un poco el subir el primer capítulo, pero quería decirles que será así. Tengo pensado subir capítulos todos los lunes solamente, aunque no prometo nada, pero trataré de ser puntual... Sin más que decir, los dejó con el primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué lloras?**

* * *

En la Tierra, más precisamente en el Polo Sur, entre tantas montañas cubiertas de hielo, se encontraba lo que al parecer era una especie de fuerte con forma de castillo hecho de un material nunca visto, era como el vidrio, pero mucho más resistente, por lo visto indestructible, además de que este en vez de ser trasparente, era reflectante.

Dentro de aquel fuerte no había ninguna cosa fuera de lugar, era más bien como una "gran casa" dentro de un caparazón de aquel material extraño en medio de la nada, al parecer no había problemas por el clima, de hecho dentro de aquel lugar el clima era cálido y muy confortante. Para entrar había que pasar primero por un túnel de unos 20 metros de longitud hasta llegar a una doble puerta de madera, muy bien cuidada, al entrar, había un gran salón, seguramente el vestíbulo en él había varios muebles puestos de forma cuadrangular con una mesa de vidrio en el medio, allí seguramente recibían las visitas, pero por lo visto "innecesario", había unas escaleras al lado izquierdo que se dirigían a un 2do y 3er piso, donde están las habitaciones, tanto como para invitados como para los habitantes, eran 3 habitaciones en cada piso, en total 6 cada una con sus respectivos baños, armarios, etc. Al lado derecho, en el vestíbulo, se encontraba una puerta que conducía al comedor, este tenía una gran mesa en el medio y varios cuadros y demás objetos artísticos a los alrededores, también había una puerta que conducía a la cocina donde se preparaban los desayunos, las comidas y demás. De nuevo en el vestíbulo al lado de la puerta que conduce al comedor, había otra puerta más que conducía a una Sala de Star, con un gran pantalla plana pegado a la pared con un tremendo equipo de sonido a los lados y varias consolas de videojuegos y un reproductor de películas de todo tipo, también había varias estanterías con libros, otras con videojuegos, y otras con filmes en diferentes formatos muy bien categorizado todo.

Todo parecía normal y extraño a la vez, que demonios hacía una casa, con semejantes características en medio de la nada en el Polo Sur, pero… había algo más, justo al frente de la entrada principal había una gran puerta en forma de circulo, algo así como las cámaras acorazadas que poseían a salvo algo, dentro de esta había unas escaleras que conducían al subterráneo, en el cual había un amplio laboratorio de armas muy sofisticadas y venidas de otro mundo, también poseían vehículos artilleros muy sofisticados, pero lo más llamativo era una habitación que tenía una puerta muy bien asegurada con clave y huella dactilar.

Dentro de aquella habitación había 3 erizos. Uno de ellos era de color totalmente plateado con unos ojos de color purpura muy tenebrosos con una mirada infernal y asesinadora, el otro era de color negro con franjas purpuras en sus brazos y espinas con una mirada fría y ceño medio fruncido y unos ojos verdes oscuros que se podía decir que brillaban, y el otro era un erizo verde total muy reluciente con ojos igual del color que su cuerpo con una mirada de psicópata suelto y sonrisa malévola. Todos estaban mirando algo, o mejor dicho alguien…

\- **No creo que esto funcione** – dijo el erizo plateado con una voz fría y cortante.

Al frente de ellos había un erizo más, éste estaba suspendido en el aire rodeado de 6 lasers que lo atravesaban de cada lado, mientras que alrededor de él se encontraban las 7 Chaos Esmeralds girando, este erizo no reaccionaba, y un aura purpura rojiza se hacía presente en él. Aquel erizo era igual al negro solo que de color gris oscuro y franjas de color verde metalizado.

\- **Vamos hermano ten algo de fé** – dijo el erizo negro con una sonrisa malévola y burlona – si esto resulta, mataremos fácilmente a las copias baratas esas – ¿a quienes se refería?

\- **Hfmp** – se cruzó de brazos el plateado esperando a que aquel erizo despertara.

Y como si hubiera sido por las palabras del erizo negro, el erizo que estaba suspendido en el aire empezó a abrir los ojos dejando ver sus orbes color rojo como la sangre y apretando los puños con fuerza. En ese momento el aura oscura que rodeaba al erizo se tornaba mucho más densa al momento en que una maquina sonaba debido al descontrol de energía.

\- **¡Rápido! ¡Los contenedores!** – pidió el erizo plateado intentando contener la energía que emanaba de aquel erizo con un campo electromagnético.

\- **¡Ten!** – el erizo verde le lanzo cuatro anillos al erizo negro que de inmediato comenzó a ponérselos al erizo suspendido en el aire en muñecas y tobillos.

\- **Listo** – dijo terminando de ponerle los anillos y al ver que el erizo empezaba a descender al suelo.

\- **Donde… Don… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – pregunto el erizo saliendo de su trance.

\- **Estás en nuestro hogar, nosotros te salvamos la vida…** \- dijo el erizo plateado de de mirada fría. – **Puedes estar tranquilo, por ahora descansa… ¡Scourge! Llévalo a su cuarto… ya después veremos que hacemos** – Esto último se lo dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo el erizo verde lo escuchara.

\- **Seguro** – Dijo indicándole al erizo gris que lo siguiera.

* * *

Mobius, a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del Sun Forest, se encontraba una eriza muy peculiar, joven y hermosa, seguramente una de las más hermosas de la ciudad desde que había cumplido los 17 años. Se miraba en el espejo de su baño de aquella pequeña pero acogedora y muy llamativa casa.

Mientras se miraba en aquel objeto reflejante, notaba todos los cambios que había estado sufriendo, el cabello ya la llegaba a la espalda media, había perdido un poco su carita de niña infantil, ahora su sonrisa era la de toda una señorita un tanto despreocupada e inocente, sus curvas estaban mucho más definidas que antes, tenía los senos mucho más grandes que antes, y un trasero sexy y muy llamativo, últimamente se estaba volviendo el centro de atención de todos los hombres, excepto uno, aquel erizo azul…

\- **Sonic… ¿Por qué no te gusto?, ¿Por qué no me amas como yo a ti?** – dijo con una voz baja y quebrada mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - **¡No Amy! ¡Debes ser fuerte! Y empezar a olvidarte de él…**

Se limpió las lágrimas con un trapito y se dispuso a terminar de retocarse y arreglarse para salir en busca de algo que la entretuviera, no quería seguir recordando lo que aquel erizo le había dicho…

 **Flash Back**

Estaba buscando a Sonic desde hace un buen rato, ya hasta se estaba hartando de tanta búsqueda, a todo aquel que le preguntaba si había visto a Sonic, le respondía que no, e inclusive fue a casa de su amigo Tails ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se le pasaba allí, pero nada… Luego de un rato decidió ir al parque a descansar después de su larga búsqueda. Al llegar al parque, divisó un vendedor de helados y decidió ir a comprar uno, y allí fue donde lo vio, vio al amor de su vida comprando un helado. Decidió salir disparada hacia aquel erizo mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Al llegar junto al erizo no quiso saltarle encima y darle uno de esos calurosos y asfixiantes abrazos, al contrario, se le acercó amablemente y le saludó.

\- **¡Hola Sonic¡** \- Dijo con gran entusiasmo.

\- **¿Uh?** – Sonic voltio a ver quién lo llamaba y al fijarse quien era pegó un salto hacia a atrás botando el helado que se había comprado al suelo – **¿A – Amy?** – Dijo algo asustado y alarmado pues no sabía cuál era el plan que Amy tenía en mente esta vez…

\- **Eh tranquilo… no voy a intentar asfixiarte, al contrario vine a hacerte una pregunta muy importante y espero que me respondas. Pero antes** – le dio unos rings al vendedor y le pidió dos helados – **Quiero pagar lo que acabo de hacer** – dijo un poco apenada.

\- **Oh Ames no tienes por qué hacerlo, no era necesario, pude haberme comprado uno nuevo** – Intento hacer que Amy dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no logró nada.

\- **No… Fue mi culpa, y te devuelvo tu helado** – Dijo entregándole el helado. – **Ven vamos a caminar** – dijo haciéndole una señal de que caminara junto a ella.

Así estuvieron pasando el rato, entre pláticas y alguna que otra broma por parte de ambos, hasta que el helado se acabó, decidieron sentarse en un banco del parque, a platicar un poco más de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, incluso, hasta hablaron de política. Pero el tiempo terminó y Sonic ya se tenía que marchar…

\- **Ames, gracias por haberme acompañado esta tarde, la pase muy bien contigo, pero ahora debo irme** – estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando algo lo detuvo, era la mano de Amy que lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo de manera suave pero a la vez firme.

\- **Sonic… ¿Tú me amas?...** – Preguntó Amy de manera seca y con voz quebrada… dejando ver a un Sonic muy confuso - **¡Respóndeme!**

\- **Amy yo…** \- No sabía que decir, estaba perplejo ante aquella pregunta, él tenía la respuesta bien clara, pero no sabría cómo reaccionaría ella.

\- **¿Yo qué?** – Preguntó borde ya que el erizo no le respondía a su pregunta.

\- **Yo…** \- Lo pensó un segundo y decidió decírselo, de todas maneras ella tenía el derecho a saberlo, después de todas las veces que ella le había intentado decir lo mucho que lo amaba, de hecho se lo llegó a decir en varias oportunidades pero él le hacía caso omiso a las palabras de la eriza, era hora de acabar o incrementar su sufrimiento – **Yo…** – Suspiro antes de decirlo – **Yo si te amo Amy, pero no como tú a mí, siempre te he visto como una hermana Amy, como más nada. Nunca me he sentido atraído por ti y nunca lo estaré, porque mi amor por ti es como el de un hermano protector, solo como eso…**

- **…** \- Sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, era como si le estuviera dando un infarto al corazón, el cual lo sentía hecho pedazos, miles y miles de pedazos – **Gracias** – dijo con la voz mucho más quebrada que antes, estaba aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar, no, no lo haría, no delante de él – **Adiós Sonic, Cuídate** – Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, mientras empezaba a llover.

\- **¡Amy espera!** – pero esta no le escucho y se perdió en la lejanía, no la iría a buscar, seguramente eso la pondría peor y eso era lo que menos quería, decidió salir corriendo directo hacia su casa, dejando una estela azul atrás.

 **End Flash Back**

No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por su mejilla mientras caminaba hacia el bosque que quedaba muy cerca de su casa. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo adentrada que estaba en el bosque, estaba pérdida, se dispuso a intentar encontrar algo que la ayudara a ubicarse, pero entre más caminaba, sentía que cada vez más se alejaba de la salida y de su hogar. Eso no detuvo su caminata hasta que encontró una laguna de agua muy cristalina, estaba muy limpia y esta parecía brillar, en ella se reflejaba con suma claridad la puesta de sol, era muy hermoso y los árboles de los alrededores le daban un aspecto épico y maravilloso. Decidió sentarse en la orilla de la laguna a observar la puesta de sol, mientras sentía que la tristeza y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban nuevamente de su ser. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil al saber y que el erizo que ella más amaba no sentía lo mismo por ella, empezó a sentir como las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos sin ella poder evitarlo al recordar todo lo que le había pasado con Sonic, todos esos momentos buenos y malos que pasaron, las veces que él la había salvado del peligro, las veces que ella lo cuidaba cuando salía herido en alguna batalla o simplemente cuando se enfermaba, le gustaba mucho estar con él, aunque no le correspondiera, pero ahora todo estaba claro, y ya era lo suficientemente grande o mayor como para seguir con sus niñerías, se recostó en la hierba y siguió allí entre sollozos y palabras llenas de tristezas, mientras las lágrimas se le salían solas. Estuvo un rato así, hasta que una voz la sacó de su tristeza y pensamientos, era una voz grave y fría, pero a la vez sonaba dulce y serena y con algo de preocupación, aquella voz le hizo una única pregunta…

\- **¿Por qué lloras?...**

* * *

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar todos los lunes Fanfictioners. ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Please!, nos leeremos pronto**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	3. Felicidad

**Gente de Fanfiction, Darkness31 ha vuelto! y les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia, que es... más o menos largo, así que disfrutenlo.  
**

* * *

 **\- ¿Por qué lloras?**

La triste eriza rosa se percató y volteó su mirad para encontrarse a una Sombra en frente de ella con una mirada penetrante pero a la vez preocupada… Solo se quedó mirando aquellos ojos rubíes que la miraban fijamente, estaba pérdida en esos orbes, esos ojos que le brindaban confianza, esos ojos eran los de Shadow, ese erizo que había aparecido repentinamente hace ya varios años, es cómo si hubiera caído del cielo (literalmente), eso erizo que los salvó de la destrucción que los salvó del Dr. Eggman, que la salvo a ella en diferentes ocasiones, aquel al que confundió en diversas oportunidades con Sonic ese erizo estaba allí, preocupándose por ella, algo bastante extraño pero que a la vez le parecía tierno. Shadow le volvió a hablar sacándola de su trance.

 **\- Te hice una pregunta… –** Dijo Shadow, esta vez cruzándose de brazos y acercándose hacia una Amy con la mirada pérdida en el

 **\- Ho.. Hola Shadow –** Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y giraba su rostro hacia otro lugar para que el erizo no la viera…

 **\- Hola Rose, te hice una pregunta… –** Dijo nuevamente Shadow aún preocupado.

 **\- Es sólo que… –** No pudo terminar ya que las lágrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente al recordar el ¿por qué? de su estado.

 **\- Es por Sonic, ¿cierto? –** preguntó Shadow agachándose a la altura de Amy, que estaba de rodillas.

Amy sólo asintió mientras lloraba, Shadow la abrazó y la atrajo hacia su pecho para que se desahogara. Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando y en cierto modo la entendía, y es que a pesar de no hablar muy seguido con ella y tener tantas diferencias entre los dos tenían una especie conexión o química que hacía que se tuvieran tanta confianza y se entendieran con mucha facilidad. Al final estuvieron así acostados en el pasto, Amy con su rostro en el pecho de Shadow, y éste abrazándola de una forma muy sobreprotectora, mientras la luna se mostraba junto con las miles o más bien millones de estrellas. Amy dejó de llorar y se sentó en el suelo cubierto de grama, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar y caminar y de todo, estaba mirando las estrellas, luego vio la laguna que había al frente para después ver al erizo que la había ofrecido su hombro o más bien su pecho para que se desahogara, Shadow estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y usando sus manos como almohadas no estaba dormido, estaba meditando. Amy sonrió de lado, aquella imagen era bastante tierna, para ella, ya que nunca lo había visto de esa forma, siempre veía a un Shadow sobreprotector y muy, pero que muy frío, pero no, éste Shadow era diferente, era tierno, amigable, hasta podría decir que se veía sexy en aquella posición.

 **\- (Oh dios pero en qué estoy pensando) –** se dijo a sus adentros mientras se sonrojaba y le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Shadow se dio cuenta de esto.

 **\- ¿Pasa algo Rose? –** Dijo sin abrir los ojos, Amy sólo se sonrojó más, no sabía que responderle.

 **\- No nada, no pasa nada –** Intentó disimular su sonrojo con una amplia sonrisa y una leve risita.

 **\- Hfmp –** Dicho y hecho, Shadow se levantó y se estiró los músculos de la espalda por haber estado tanto tiempo acostado. **– Es tarde Rose, debes volver a casa…**

 **\- Ehhh esto… Es que… Me perdí –** Dijo Amy con una cara de niña pequeña e inocente.

- **Vamos, yo te llevaré a casa –** le estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del pasto y ponerse en marcha.

Y así los dos erizos emprendieron el camino a casa de Amy, ésta seguía a Shadow aunque iban a la par. Se adentraron en el frondoso bosque con el propósito de llegar a la casa de la eriza y seguramente para hablar sobre lo sucedido, ya que Shadow pudo haber usado simplemente un Chaos Control y dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

En cierta y maravillosa Isla flotante llamada Angel, estaban un equidna rojo un erizo azul y un zorro de 2 colas junto a una avioneta, estaban en el centro de la isla, donde se encuentra la Esmeralda Madre, mejor conocida como la Master Esmerald. Los amigos estaban hablando de diferentes temas, anécdotas de algunas misiones que tuvieron antes, y sobre la paz que reinaba hoy en Mobius, hasta que el zorrito le dice algo al equidna que al parecer al erizo azul no le gusta.

 **\- Hey Knuckles, ¿sabías que Sonic por fin se enfrentó a Amy y le dijo lo que sentía, o más bien lo que no sentía? –** preguntó el zorrito de una manera un tanto sarcástica como para hacer enojar a su amigo.

 **\- ¡Tails! –** gritó el erizo azul con el ceño fruncido y echando humo por las orejas.

 **\- Vamos Sonic, dile a Knuckles lo que le dijiste a Amy –** Dijo Tails mientras le alzaba el pulgar y le hacía un gesto así como que "si me lo dijiste a mí, porque no a él"

 **\- Eh tío, ¿qué pasó con Amy? –** Pregunto un curioso Knuckles.

 **\- Ahh, no es nada bueno, almeno no para ella… –** Suspiro **– Ella me preguntó que si yo la amaba y… –** estaba recordando lo que pasó ese día.

 **\- ¿Qué le dijiste? –** Preguntó Knuckles impaciente.

 **\- Le dije que sí, pero no como ella me ama a mí, yo la amo ella, pero como un hermano, no como algo más… –** Dijo Sonic mientras le plantaba la mirada al suelo.

 **\- Pero es lo que tú sientes, no deberías estar triste ¿no? –** le dijo al percatarse de que su amigo había bajado la mirada y había puesto su cara de tristeza.

 **\- Lo que pasa es que, después de ese día Amy no ha aparecido, y no sabemos nada de ella, y Sonic está preocupado hasta las nubes. –** Añadió Tails para que Knuckles entendiera.

 **\- Y, ¿no está en su casa? –** Preguntó Knuckles

 **\- No, al parecer salió de la ciudad… –** Dijo Sonic más triste que antes.

 **\- Tranquilo amigo, ya aparecerá –** Dijeron Tails y Knuckles casi al mismo tiempo brindándole esperanzas al erizo azul.

 **\- Gracias chicos… –** Dijo el de púas azules.

Los tres amigos estuvieron hablando por un rato más hasta que vieron que ya era de noche y se fueron, a excepción de Knuckles que es el guardián de la Master Esmerald y, obvio, tenía que quedarse. El equidna decidió sentarse al borde de las escaleras del altar en el que estaba flotando la Esmeralda, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando un ruido llamó su atención, venía de entre los arbustos cerca de allí.

 **\- ¿Quién anda ahí? –** Preguntó mientras se levantaba de golpe y empezaba a rodear la Esmeralda con el fin de protegerla.

 **\- Tranquilo equidna… –** Se escuchó una voz femenina de un tono bastante seductor **– Hoy no voy a "intentar" robar tu linda Esmeralda –** Salió de entre las sombras con una forma de caminar muy sexy y provocativa, era una especie de Murciélago-Vampiro, obviamente del sexo femenino, llevaba puesto un traje "cuerpo completo" de cuero, bastante apretado y provocador el cuál detonaba todos sus atributos.

 **\- Rouge… –** El equidna bajó la guardia, pero enseguida, se puso más rojo de lo que era, al ver a cierta fémina vestida de esa forma. **– Se puede saber… ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –** Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado para que no le viera el sonrojo que traía.

 **\- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa lo que yo hago, o en este caso, lo que uso? –** Preguntó la vampiresa poniendo sus manos en su cintura en una pose provocadora.

 **\- ¡Bah!, déjame en paz y por favor vete… –** El equidna estaba hasta sus casillas de la actitud de la murciélago, se dio media vuelta listo para regresar a su puesto pero algo le cayó encima, haciendo que cayera al suelo, era Rouge…

 **\- ¿Quieres saber por qué me vestí así? –** Le habló mientras respiraba en el cuello del equidna, estaba encima de él, sobre su espalda, aprisionando sus manos contra el suelo evitando un posible escape.

 **\- ¡Rouge! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! –** Preguntó el ahora muy sonrojado equidna que yacía bajo el poder de aquella vampiresa.

 **\- ¿Quieres saber, Si o No? –** Le volvió a preguntar, esta vez se lo dijo en el oído, para luego morderle suavemente el cuello y el hombro.

 **\- Ag… Nnng –** El equidna estaba claramente disfrutando eso y al final cedió **– Si… Si, ¡Siii! ¡Dímelo! –** Estaba harto ya y quería saber el ¿Por qué? de su actitud.

 **\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta tonto? –** Se levantó para que el equidna pudiera voltearse y verle la cara, Que la tenía más roja que él mismo **– ¿No ves que me tienes loca? ¿No ves las locuras que hago por ti y tú no te das ni cuenta? –** La vampiresa bajo la mirada, se había puesto triste, y estaba a punto de llorar.

 **\- Rouge, yo no… –** Intentó hablar pero ella no lo dejó.

 **\- ¡Cállate! No eres más que un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada –** Se dio media vuelta y alzó sus alas dispuesta a salir volando de aquel sitio, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la detuvo del brazo.

 **\- Rouge, tú me gustas… y mucho –** La murciélago bajó sus alas y se volteó para ver al equidna del que estaba enamorada **– Y si nunca me di cuenta, es porque siempre pensé que sólo jugabas conmigo, y nunca te dije lo que sentía porque preferiría seguir siendo tu juguete, a que dejáramos de ser amigos por no sentir lo mismo que yo…**

La murciélago no lo pensó dos veces, de una vez se lanzó encima del equidna que tanto amaba plantandole un flamante beso en los labios, mientras que el equidna simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquella vampira que tanto le gustaba desde hace ya un tiempo, anhelaba tanto este momento que se sintió en las nubes por un momento, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se desasieran del beso, para esto los dos estaban el suelo, ella encima de él.

 **\- Oye tonto –** El equidna la miro a los ojos con una cara de ¿qué pasó? **– Te amo –** y le dio otro beso pero mucho más corto y se acurrucó en el pecho de este.

 **\- Yo también te amo, tonta –** la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.

Y así estuvieron los dos enamorados entre caricias y besos toda la noche, pero hasta ahí, sabían que no podían sobrepasar el nivel de locura y llegar a hacer algo mucho más candente y peligroso.

* * *

El polo Sur…

Estaba un erizo gris en la habitación de huéspedes de la inmensa casa que había en medio de la nada, estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la vista perdida en el suelo reflexionando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y sobre lo poco que recordaba, apenas y podía recordar su nombre y su edad: Freezing The Hedgehog, 17 años. Había despertado en aquel lugar tan extraño junto con esos tres erizos además de que no entendía por qué tenía eso anillos alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, no entendía por qué se los habían puesto, ¿qué significaba todo esto?, ¿quién era él?, ¿por qué estaba allí?, ¿de dónde era?. Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su habitación lo sacara de sus pensamientos, era una hermosa coneja blanca de unos 16 o 17 años, llevaba puesto la ropa que usan las ama de casa, seguramente era empleada de aquella inmensa casa, o mejor dicho, mansión.

 **\- Hola –** Dijo tímida la joven coneja **– Los jefes están esperándote en el comedor para que bajes a cenar, y me pidieron que viniera a buscarte –** Dijo la joven con una linda pero tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

 **\- Hfmp (maldición ésta chica sí que está buena… ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué pensé eso?) Mmmm claro, vamos –** Dijo levantándose del borde de la cama y haciéndole señas a la chica de que le mostrara el camino hacia el comedor.

 **\- Ven, sígueme –** Dijo la tímida coneja para que el erizo la siguiera.

 **\- Dios –** susurró **– (Soy un maldito pervertido, pero no entiendo por qué)** – Estaba batallando con su pensamiento que ni se percató de que ya habían llegado al comedor.

 **\- Hola, Freezing –** Dijo un erizo negro de vetas púrpuras y ojos verdes que brillaban **– ¿Dormiste bien?**

* * *

El erizo negro y la eriza rosa se dirigían a casa de dicha eriza, el camino era largo y el paisaje era hermoso y no tenebroso, la luna les iluminaba el camino y ellos solo lo seguían, el silencio reinaba, pero no era incómodo, el ambiente estaba cálida y tranquilo, era perfecto, pero Shadow decidió hablar para saber por qué Amy estaba así.

 **\- Y bien… ¿Qué te hizo Sonic ésta vez? –** Preguntó Shadow con esa característica voz suya, sin mirar a Amy.

 **\- Me dejó claro lo que sentía por mí, y ya no pienso perseguirlo más. –** Esto último lo dijo con rabia.

 **\- Bien, me alegro –** Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa de medio lado **– Sabía que algún día dejarías de perseguirlo y madurarías de una buena vez. –** Esto lo dijo en tono de burla.

 **\- Oye, no te burles de mí –** le da un codazo a Shadow, el cual hace una mueca de dolor, aunque no le haya hecho ni cosquillas.

 **\- Auch –** Shadow se estaba riendo, le gustaba ver a Amy molestarse de esa forma, esa forma infantil de molestarse, a él le agradaba mucho, ya que le hacía recordar a María. **– (Cielos Rose, sí que eres hermosa… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?... pero es que… Diablos Rose, creo que me gustas) –** Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **\- Hey, ¿y esa felicidad tan repentina? –** Preguntaba Amy de una forma chocante pero curiosa.

 **\- ¿Qué? no, nada –** volvió a su semblante serio, sin embargo Amy empezó a reírse a carcajadas por su actitud, y el tampoco aguantó la risa.

Así estuvieron los dos erizos, riéndose y discutiendo de manera infantil la actitud de los dos y de las estupideces que hacían, parecían una joven pareja de novios que apenas se están conociendo, pero que sin embargo se entendían a la perfección. Estuvieron tan metidos en su agradable conversación que ni se fijaron de que ya habían llegado a casa de la eriza rosa, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y Shadow tenía que volver a su casa.

 **\- Bueno Rose, llegamos –** Dijo viendo la muy bonita casa de la eriza.

 **\- Esto, Shadow… Quisieras… emmm… ¿Quedarte conmigo ésta noche? –** Preguntó la eriza con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

 **\- ¿Por qué esa petición? –** Preguntó Shadow algo extrañado, ya que no sabía exactamente por qué le había pedido aquello.

 **\- Es que… No quiero estar sola, siento que si me quedo sola, volveré a pensar en todo lo que viví con Sonic, y seguramente me deprima otra vez… pero tú haces que yo me olvide de él –** Amy se estaba acercando a Shadow, Demasiado se podría decir.

 **\- Rose, espera –** la detuvo con sus manos, y reflexionó un poco **– Esta bien, me quedaré…**

 **\- Yeah! –** Gritó Amy.

Amy estaba saltando en un solo pie, como cuando a un niño le compran su juguete favorito, estaba feliz de que Shadow le dijera que sí, así no tendría que angustiarse si llegaba a volver a pensar en Sonic, ya que tenía a el erizo que hacía que lo olvidase, Amy corrió y abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó a Shadow a entrar, le mostró su casa y le dijo que se quedará en la sala mientras ella preparaba la cena, cosa que a Shadow no le pareció justa, pero al final tuvo que aceptar. Cuando la cena estuvo lista cenaron en medio de risas y cortas pláticas, al terminar Shadow se ofreció para lavar los trastes pero Amy nuevamente le dijo que no, al final terminaron peleando como niños pequeños por lavar los platos, cubiertos, tazas, y ollas sucias, luego de terminar de lavar y pelear, fueron a ver un rato la TV. Eran ya las 11:30 de la noche cuando Amy decidió que era hora de dormir, Amy le mostró el cuarto de huéspedes a Shadow pero este decidió ducharse antes de dormir, pero su cuarto no tenía ducha así que tuvo que ir al cuarto de la eriza poder ducharse.

 **\- Ten Shadow –** Le dio una toalla para que se secara y tapara cuando terminara de ducharse.

 **\- Gracias Rose –** Dijo Shadow entrando por la puerta del baño y cerrando ésta detrás de sí.

Amy estaba tramando algo, algo al parecer peligroso. La eriza rosa apagó todas las luces de su casa, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y la escondió en un cofre, la eriza fue a su armario y buscó el pijama más cómodo de todos, demasiado diría yo, consistía en un hilo de seda negro y especie de camisón con mucho escote también de seda y de color negro que hacía resaltar mucho su busto, con unas medias también negras que se sujetaban con el hilo, en forma de que si te quitabas las medias, el hilo también se iba. Se acostó en la cama con una pose sexy y esperó a que Shadow saliera. Cuando Shadow salió…

 **\- Oye Rose, de por casualidad tendrás… ¿Rose? –** Shadow estaba perplejo a lo que estaba viendo, por otra parte Amy estaba viendo a Shadow con una mirada pervertida dibujada en su rostro mientras exploraba de pies a cabeza el esculpido cuerpo del erizo negro.

 **\- ¿Qué si tengo qué? –** Dijo en un tono provocador y sensual, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Shadow que estaba intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto sin éxito alguno **– ¿Ah?**

 **\- Amy ¿Qué estás haciendo? –** Dijo Shadow mientras se aprisionaba contra la puerta al ver a Amy justo en frente suyo.

 **\- Sabes Shadow, me gustas mucho, tú me haces sentir bien cada vez que estoy contigo, y creo que, es hora de devolverte el favor… –** Amy estaba rozando con su muslo el miembro de Shadow, por encima de la toalla que lo cubría.

 **\- Rose… Tú también me gustas Rose –** En seguida Shadow le plantó un beso extremadamente candente agarrando por la cintura a Amy llevándola a la cama, sin deshacer el beso que se estaban dando, al final los pulmones reclamaron aire y se separaron, pero eso no detuvo lo que estaban haciendo.

 **\- Oh Shadow, te amo, te amo –** Decía Amy una y otra vez al sentir que el erizo negro le mordía todo el cuerpo, cuello, hombros, brazos, abdomen, se la estaba comiendo viva…

 **\- Yo también te amo Rose –** Shadow paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo **– pero eso no significa que debamos hacer esto así no más.**

 **\- Shadow, por favor, te necesito, no sabes cuánto te he deseado, desde que te conocí a la perfección, me gustaste… –** Shadow la interrumpió.

 **\- Entonces ¿Por qué seguías persiguiendo al faker? –** Shadow estaba molesto y confuso.

 **\- Es que no sabía lo que sentía realmente –** Amy nuevamente empezó a sollozar y las lágrimas amenazaba con salir. **– ¡Yo no sabía lo que sentía, seguía embobada con el estúpido de Sonic mientras tenía un montón de fantasías contigo!, yo… yo, lo siento Shadow, discúlpame, me dejé llevar por la lujuria –** Amy comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

 **\- Rose, ¿realmente me amas? –** Preguntó Shadow, ya que todo lo que le había dicho lo hacía pensar que ella solamente estaba necesitada y que se quería aprovechar de él.

 **\- Shadow, si te amo, y mucho, eras el erizo perfecto para mí, tu sabes tratarme bien, siempre me entiendes, me proteges, me siento muy bien a tu lado Shadow, cada vez que estoy contigo, me siento como nunca. Shadow, te amo demasiado –** Amy dijo todo esto en medio de lágrimas y sollozos.

 **\- Amy –** Shadow corrió a abrazarla haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y correspondiera el abrazo **– Yo también te amo Rose, me recuerdas mucho a María, es por eso que siempre estuve ahí, para ayudarte, para protegerte, y ahora, tengo la posibilidad de tenerte. –** Dijo Shadow mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima al recordar a su antigua amiga, María. Amy se percató de esto.

 **\- Shadow –** se soltó del abrazo para ver a su ahora posiblemente novio y ver como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era Shadow, estaba llorando **– Tranquilo Shadow, ella está bien, ella está feliz de que tú estés feliz, ella está en un mejor lugar…**

Aquellas palabras habían dejado atónito a Shadow, eran la palabras que el mismo decía cunado lloraba por María, Shadow agarró a Amy le dio un tierno beso en los labios para después invitarla a dormir de una buena vez, Amy accedió, recogieron todo, se cambiaron, Amy le prestó a Shadow una ropa que era de su padre que tenía por ahí guardada para que durmiera cómodamente, al final durmieron juntos en la cama de Amy como una pareja feliz.

* * *

 **Oh Dios, Shadow y Amy son una cosa seria, y ve tú a saber quién es peor. Bueno solo me queda pedir unas inmensas disculpas a aquellas personas que hice esperar tanto. Bueno nos leemos tíos y tías.**

Sayonara


End file.
